


The Bite

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, fear the walking dead au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: The walker tried to grab her again, to throw itself at her. She did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed its arm first and bid it as strongly as she could. (FTWD AU) Based on the prompt: You find yourself cornered by a decaying zombie when you do the unthinkable and bite it first when it falls to the floor and grows its skin back and sits up and asks what is going on.





	The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Fun fact, I was supposed to be reworking a Legends of Tomorrow Avalance story, but (spoiler alert) I finally caught up with season 3 post-hiatus and they are finally together and they are adorable and I feel so happy watching them interact I just knew I would never be able to write a story about them again (wait two weeks for the season finale and I'll probably be singing a different tune). So instead, I wrote about our favorite, they-happened-but-it-lasted-ten-minutes couple! Like the description said, it was based on a prompt I found on Pinterest, so I hope you'll enjoy!

**The Bite**

 

It had started as any scavenger mission. Get in, gather supplies, get out. But when Alicia burst out through the back door, her still open bag in her hands and a walker on her tail, she knew this wouldn't end like all the other scavenger missions. She found herself in an alleyway, panic seizing her throat. This was what happened when they wouldn't allow her to carry a knife. To her left, the alley was blocked by an overturned car. To her right, a wall blocked the way. She went to the right, hoping she could climb over the wall and get out before the walker could catch up to her.

  
She tried to close her backpack and throw it over her shoulders. The walker was close, its hungry growls following her. She ran to the wall and jumped. She was just a few inches too short to grab the top and heave herself over. She jumped again, to no avail. The walker had cornered her now, and with no weapon to push it away, there was no going around. This was the end, she felt, deep, deep within her chest. She had nothing left, no weapon and no one to call for help. Not without attracting a bunch of other walkers.

  
Though it was still half a foot away from her, the walker tried to grab her. She barely avoided its claw-like fingers. The walker shuffled forward, one, two more steps. It tried to grab her again, to throw itself at her. She did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed its arm first and bid it as strongly as she could. It was insane, the worst idea she'd ever had, but she bit with all the strength she had left. She tasted copper and rotten meat. She wanted to puke. She pulled back, hoping the bite had distracted the walker enough to give her time to escape. But when she looked up, she found something strange was happening.

  
The walker was frozen in place, staring down at the bite. Dark blood was running along its arm. Alicia spat out its blood. She wanted nothing more than to scrub her tongue right now. She watched warily as the walker continued to stay frozen in place. She considered walking around it now, running back to the store and see how many things she could pick up before leaving, but there was something about the walker's attitude which kept her staring.

  
Suddenly, it moved again, but not to attack her. It fell to the ground, convulsing. Alicia took a step back, her back hitting the wall behind her. The walker continued to convulse, dark blood oozing out of its rotten mouth. Alicia watched, fascinated, as its hair went from dirty gray to dirty blond. Its skin became once again alive, the gray rotten flesh falling like a shell off the walker's skin, leaving fresh, living tissues behind. Their eyes, previously vailed and almost blind, became clean again, blue like the ocean. And suddenly, the walker took a deep breath and moved.

  
The walker – now a young woman – rolled on her knees and began to spit dark liquid on the ground between two gulps of air. Alicia looked on with wide eyes, wondering what the hell was going on. The woman continued to spit out dark blood for a good minute. Once she was done, she brushed her bloodied chin with the very dirty sleeve of her shirt and looked, confused, at the brunette.

  
"What the hell is going on?" she let out between two exhausted breaths.

  
"I was going to ask you the same question…" Alicia could only reply.

  
But before either of them could speak again, Alicia heard a growl coming from the other side of the alley. The sound of the blond puking blood must have attracted a walker. She quickly stood by the blond woman and held her up. She could barely stand but there was no time to waste. She supported her on her shoulders and whispered:

  
"Come on, we have to go, now!"

  
They rushed back inside the store and closed the back door behind them.

* * *

The crack of a match came to break the silence. Alicia had found a house not too far from the store, barricaded enough that it could hold until she regrouped with her family. She lit the few candles she could find, dispersing them around what used to be the living room. The woman was seated on the couch, her arms wrapped around herself. She was still in shock with what had happened, and frankly, so was Alicia, she was just better at hiding it. The woman's clothes were still a tethered mess, and Alicia would have searched the house, see if she could find something for the blond, but she was still very afraid the other woman would turn back into a walker at any given second.

  
Alicia placed a big candle on the coffee table, and something came rattling against the barricaded window. The blond perked up, worry seizing her eyes, but Alicia showed her to stay silent. They waited, and the light banging quickly stopped. Only when she was sure the walker was gone did Alicia sit on the couch, as far away from possible from the blond.

  
"So, what the hell happened to you?" Alicia asked in a hushed voice.

  
"I don't know!" the blond replied, still very panicked. "I don't remember much. Only you…"

  
The blond raised her arm, the one Alicia had bitten just an hour ago. Dry blood matted her skin, most notably two well-defined half circles which would probably scar. Alicia grimaced. She could still feel the copper on her tongue by just looking at it.

  
"I should probably take care of that."

  
"You bit me. And then I… I was dead. I was dead, but you brought me back."

  
Alicia seemed uncertain about that.

  
"Are you sure this is what happened? I mean it could have been a lot of things…"

  
The blond snored.

  
"Oh yeah, like what?"

  
Alicia was at a lost for words. Instead, she stood up and looked through her bag she'd left on the dining table and found a small first aid kit. She returned to the couch under the blond's gaze and cleared her throat.

  
"Do you want me to… hum…"

  
She showed the small plastic bag. The blond shrugged.

  
"Sure. Not that it's going to stain my clothes, because…"

  
She looked down at herself. If she'd been wearing a jacket before, it was torn and sleeveless by now. Her tee-shirt was so dirty it was impossible to see what was written on it. Her jeans were ripped at the knees, though it was difficult to know whether that was before or after she became undead, or maybe the holes had grown since. Blood and dirt tainted her entire outfit, but neither of them dared to think that is definitely wasn't hers.

  
The blond extended her arm and Alicia dabbed alcohol on a piece of clean cotton. She began rubbing it on the blond's arm, to clean as much blood as possible.

  
"So, what do you remember?" she dared to ask.

  
The blond ignored the stinging pain in her arm and declared:

  
"My name is Elyza. Lex. Elyza Lex. I'm 23. I mean I was when… I don't know how it happened, though. I was an art student."

  
Alicia frowned, daring a glance at the blond's face before focusing on the bite once again. Elyza. Her name was Elyza.

  
"Anything else?"

  
"Not really. It's all very fuzzy. I hope I'll remember soon."

  
"Me too."

  
Alicia flushed under the look Elyza gave her.

  
"I mean I hope you'll remember soon, too."

* * *

Even though Alicia had wanted to stay awake all night, just to keep an eye on Elyza and make sure she didn't turn again, she fell asleep at one point. She only knew it because she woke up when she heard her radio crackling, and she really didn't want to open her eyes. But when the voice of her mother came through the communicator, she knew she had no other choice. She rolled slightly on the couch and extended her arm enough to catch the radio on the coffee table.

  
"'Ello?"

  
"Alicia?"

  
Her mom let out a relieved sigh.

  
"Thank God you're safe! We're coming you're way, don't move."

  
"Okay."

  
She was about to put the walkie-talkie back on the table, but she suddenly remembered:

  
"Oh, by the way, I found someone. Her name's Elyza, I found her... in the store."

  
"Okay. Well, you two stay safe, we're on our way."

  
Alicia sighed. She knew they were going to have to find a much better lie because there was no way she was telling anyone Elyza used to be a walker. As she placed the radio back on the table, she suddenly realized something. Elyza was gone. She stood up in a panic and almost fell off the couch. She looked around. All the candles she'd lit had been blown, all her stuff was still here, heck she was still alive. Meaning either Elyza had left which, given the sound of walkers still knocking on the barricades, was impossible, or she was somewhere in the house.

  
"Elyza?" she called in a shouted-whisper.

  
She stood up and quickly made her way around the house. The first floor was empty, as she quickly discovered. Instead, she made her way up the stairs, one step at a time.

  
"Elyza?" she called again, a little louder this time.

  
"Over here."

  
She almost jumped at the sound of the blond's voice, calling her from one of the bedrooms. Alicia quickly joined her. Elyza was standing in front of a mirror, admiring herself. Alicia had to admit that she cleaned up quite well with better clothes. She'd discarded her dirty walker clothes, and was now wearing black pants, a gray-blue shirt, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was a mess, and Alicia couldn't tell whether it was natural or Elyza had taken the time to stylize them. Alicia's attention, shifted to the tattoo barely peeking out of Elyza's shirt, on her collarbone, before she realized she was staring and she decided to look away, hoping Elyza hadn't noticed.

  
"So, what do you think?"

  
"It's better." was all she managed to say.

  
Elyza smiled.

  
"Oh, and looked what I found."

  
She went to the bed and pushed her old clothes away, revealing a double-barreled shotgun. It seemed heavy, but Elyza picked it up easily and showed it off with a big bright smile.

  
"So, what do you think?"

  
"You should keep it, it can come in handy."

  
Alicia turned back to return to the living room, but Elyza, shotgun in hand, quickly ran to pass her.

  
"Oh, I'll make breakfast! I love to make breakfast when there's a pretty girl around."

  
Alicia froze in place.

  
"What?"

  
She really hoped Elyza wasn't always making stupid smirky comments like this or else she would drive her crazy (it took less than a day for Alicia to realized that yes, Elyza loved to make fun of her, and though she would always deny finding it charming, it was quickly driving her crazy).


End file.
